Gravity (move)
Gravity (Japanese: じゅうりょく Gravity) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Gravity causes the field to undergo intense gravity. This effect lasts 5 turns. During intense gravity, all Pokémon have their stat multiplied by 5/3. Intense gravity causes all Pokémon on the field to become grounded. Grounded Pokémon lose their immunity to moves due to their type, Ability, effects of or , or their held Air Balloon. Grounded Pokémon are now also vulnerable to and entry hazards; Pokémon that are usually airborne will remove when switched in during the effects of Gravity. Grounded Pokémon also become affected by terrains. Intense gravity also prevents Pokémon from using the moves , , , , , , , , and . If a Pokémon is in the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly or Bounce when Gravity is used, that move is canceled immediately. In Generation V only, due to a glitch, if Gravity is used while two Pokémon are in the semi-invulnerable state of , Gravity will bring the user of Sky Drop down, but the target of Sky Drop will be stuck unable to move in the semi-invulnerable state until the effect of Gravity ends, the user of Sky Drop switches out or is knocked out, or the Pokémon affected by Sky Drop is knocked out. This can only occur in Double and Triple Battles. In later Generations, both user and the target are properly brought down. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Gravity, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |Gravity is intensified for five turns, making moves involving flying unusable and negating Levitation.}} |Gravity is intensified for five turns, making moves involving flying unusable and negating Levitate.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 49 |49|49}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} Generation VI In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Gravity causes the floor to undergo intense gravity which causes all Pokémon on the field to become grounded. Grounded Pokémon lose their immunity to moves due to their type, Ability, effects of or . Grounded Pokémon also become affected by terrains. Pokémon lose mobility over terrains such as air, lava, and water, causing any Pokémon over these terrains to warp. A teammate will warp to the leader, while the leader and any enemies will warp to a random room. Gravity also increases the accuracy of moves and the moves , , , , , , , , and will be prevented from being used. Description |Changes the dungeon floor's status to Gravity. A floor under the influence of Gravity makes Flying-type Pokémon weak to Ground-type moves. Also, those with the Levitate ability lose immunity from Ground-type moves.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It changes the floor's gravity, which reduces evasiveness. It also eliminates levitating effects and enables Flying-type Pokémon to be hit with Ground-type moves. Pokémon can't travel in the air!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=重力 |zh_cmn=重力 |nl=Zwaartekracht |fr=Gravité |de=Erdanziehung |el=Βαρύτητα |it=Gravità |ko=중력 Jungryeok |pt_br=Gravidade |pt_eu=Gravity |es=Gravedad |sr=Gravitacija |vi=Trọng Lực }} Category:Moves that remove some type immunities de:Erdanziehung es:Gravedad fr:Gravité it:Gravità ja:じゅうりょく zh:重力（招式）